The Adventures of Fang and Cobra
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: Not everyone escaped from 3 Mile Island with Xavier. Some had to find their own means of escape. What happens when those means are Sabretooth and Wolverine? More problems await these two with their saviors and will they live up to their promises? R&R!


**The Adventures of Cobra and Fang**

**Okay, this is something me and my friend made and we decided to turn it into a story! This story takes place at the end of Origins movie and goes on from there. Please read, review and tell me what you think!**

**Intro:**

**Three Mile Island. Home to captured mutants and Stryker's crew. There was a lot of chaos going on, most mutants escaped in the end. Some didn't. This is the story of two mutants who never did escape with the others, and had to find their own means off the island, their names are Krystal, and Chelsea. Otherwise known as Cobra and Fang. Cobra—Krystal, Fang—Chelsea.**

**Chapter 1**

**Three Mile Island**

They ran. Gunfire could be heard, we were scared, but they still ran. The nuclear plant was crumbling to pieces, chaos was everywhere. Krystal tripped and stumbled over some fallen debris, losing balance Chelsea reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "Come on!" She called to her as more debris rained down from the sky and around them. "Hurry!" Chelsea rushed Krystal as they ran, their hands still twined together as a way to feel safer that they wouldn't fall or lose the other and be alone. A large piece of the plant—power plant—came falling down, as did others, it was right on top of them. Krystal looked up and screamed, Chelsea, hearing her cry, looked up too, and she also screamed.

A large piece of the plant wall came crashing down on them along with many smaller pieces, their hands slipped from each other's grip as they tried to run or get away from the debris. But it was no use and they stumbled to the floor as it smashed down on them. Their screams went silent.

**Sub-Chapter: Fang's Savior**

The crashing above them had calmed down and so did the gunfire and screaming. Silence. Just a deadly silence. _Was everybody dead? Had people escaped in time? Am I dead?_ Chelsea—Fang—thought. She wasn't dead. She could think, she could hardly breathe, but she was alive. A pained groan came from the rubble as Fang heard footsteps above her. _Someone alive?_ She wondered. _Where is Krystal? Is she alive? Oh god I hope she's not dead!_ Pale eyelids fluttered open, a thin coating of dusk rested on her face and eyelashes. Her vision was blurred and she blinked to get clear vision.

Rocks. No, debris. _Was I crushed?_ Fang, the young mutant thought. No, that was impossible, she was still alive. Another groan came from the debris. Fang craned her neck upwards, seeing more debris on top of her, a flat slab of concrete. She tried to feel her limbs, to make sure she hadn't lost any. Everything from the waist up was fine. From the waist down was just numb. Not a good sign. Her heart beat began to accelerate and began to panic, was she bleeding out? Was she going to have to be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life? She forced herself to become calm. Looking around without moving much, she saw sunlight.

Moving her hands slowly, flexing them, she reached her arm out. Grabbing a piece of debris, she tried to haul herself out. She managed to get herself pulled only a little bit farther. But was still under debris.

More footsteps.

She opened her mouth to call for help, but barely anything came out. Just a hoarse cry. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she tried again. "Help me….please…" Fang managed to say. The footsteps continued on but stopped after hearing that. Then they got closer, and closer, and closer until she could see a hint of a black boot by the rubble her hand rested on.

Another groan came from Fang as she struggled to get the debris off of her with no luck at all. Then, her heightened hearing picked something up. Was the person…kneeling? She heard a grunt as the piece of concrete was lifted up a bit. Fang felt a rush of dust and fresh air come into her possible tomb. She took in a long gasp of air and looked up, seeing a figure struggling, well, not really, but he was holding up the piece of concrete from crushing her or keeping her imprisoned further. She couldn't see his face, only the figure of black. Her eyes could see very well, but the sun was very bright and her pupils dilated to adjust to the light. Still it was hard to tell who this person was.

Taking the opportunity before she lost it, Fang grabbed another piece of rubble and slid herself out from under the slab of concrete and as soon as she was out from under it, she collapsed back down to the ground and the slab was dropped as if the person had given up holding it. Which he had. Dirty blonde hair still hung in her face, sweat from the effort let it cling to her face. She tried to steady her breathing. "T-thank y-you…" She stuttered weakly. Turning her head to look at the figure. He knelt down again next to her, looking down at her. She had a sore neck, so didn't bother looking up all the way. And what she caught sight of was claws. His finger nails were very long and cat-like, dirty too.

The man looked her over. No, not in the perverted way—you sickos!—he seemed to be checking her for wounds. Besides some bruising here and there, minor cuts, she was fine. Oh wait, except that…

The man sniffed the air. Fang watched him, and she too recognized the scent. Blood, but she hadn't noticed it until now. She felt his rough hand touch her leg and she winced. He roughly turned her over, a gash on the side of her left leg. She cried out. Her own hands reaching out to grasp the wound. Glass shards were embedded in her leg, she was bleeding. Her leg twitched as he touched it.

His eyes flickered over to her face, the pained look she had. She saw little to no compassion in his eyes. They were cold. The man turned back to her face, lifting his arm up, pulling it back and his finger nails growing into longer claws. He looked ready to end her life. "Time to put you out of your misery." He said, his voice was gruff. Her eyes widened, and he could see the cat-like resemblance in them. She pulled her arms in front of her, as if to tell him to stop.

"Please! Don't!" She cried. She didn't want to die. _I don't want to die. Please just help me!_ Fang said in her head. The man stopped. Then she recognized his face. She'd seen it before. Only for a brief time though, but she knew him.

Run!_ Fang told herself in her head as she ran. On a hiking trip in the woods with her class, she'd been hiking when she heard something. She'd stopped to figure out what it was when her class had continued on and she was alone. Not too bad since she could follow the trail and find her group, but not when she felt something watching her. As she'd turned around to hear a bird caw, something pounced at her. She cried out and turned, starting to run._

Who—or what the hell is that thing? _She thought furiously as a creature in black ran at her on all fours. Fang ran as fast as she could. Trying to find her group, maybe he'd leave her alone if she did. But that didn't stop it as she glanced behind her. It was a man, wearing all black, running on all fours, running through the trees, leaving claw marks behind where they cut through tree bark or dirt. Fang screamed as he lunged into her back and tossed her forward. They both fell, sliding down a hill, but the man had balance and when she came to a stop, jumped on her from a tree branch. She cried out as she felt claws dig into her back. Her own fangs were visible now as she fought to get away from him. His claws tore through her shirt and she managed to wriggle free of his grip and take off running again. There was a clearing and she ran to it, nothing to trip over there. _

_Fang's eyes widened when she caught sight of a helicopter and a man standing outside of one. The man was Asian and looked tough. She still ran though, maybe he had protection? Maybe he would save her? As she ran towards the man, she saw him pull out a small gun and aim it at her, she skidded to a stop and tried to turn and run to the side but the clawed man grabbed her. She twisted and screamed and tried to kick at him as he restrained her arms behind her back. "Zero!" He snarled and the Asian man walked over, replacing the gun with some sort of tazer-looking thing, he walked closer and she fought to get away, no use this time. The man pushed the device up against her neck and pressed a button. She felt a shocking pain surge through her body and then fell limp in the clawed man's arms._

_The Asian man pulled away from the girl, "Heh, she's a lot like you, Victor. Fangs, and she's just as stubborn." He said, flashing a smirk of bright white teeth. The man named Victor, the clawed one, snorted, "Yeah right. Fangs or no fangs she ain't me."_

"Please!" She begged him, her voice cracked. The man tilted his head to the side. "Please…" She begged in a quieter voice. Hoping he'd spare her life. He stared at her for a moment, before putting his claw down. Had it worked?

And then he turned to leave. Fang scrambled to try and get to her feet. "Wait!" She called, her voice cracked again. "Don't leave me alone!" She begged. For all she knew Krystal was dead, and so was everyone else and now she was hurt and she couldn't get away alone like this. He turned around, raising an eyebrow. She was stumbling, but she actually managed to get up and assert herself.

"Take me with you! I can't get off this island by myself," She begged. Touching his sleeve lightly with her hand. He pulled his arm away from her and kept walking. But she saw the motion his hand made. He motioned for him to follow her, but did it without verbally saying it. She was shocked he actually was helping her. He didn't strike her as the type of guy to do such a thing. Fang limped quietly behind him as best as she could. He was walking faster than her, which made it harder, plus she had a wounded, and bleeding leg. Making that even worse. Fang felt sad though, she wanted to find Krystal, but it was a miracle that even Fang survived. She didn't have the healing abilities like Victor, so she could have easily died, Cobra didn't either, so she could be dead. Oh god she hoped she wasn't. Krystal was the first good friend she'd had in a long time.

**I hope this is good! The next chapter shall be up quickly and I will have Krystal's side of the story put in also! It's like a double feature! Haha once again, tell me what you think, please review!**


End file.
